


precious

by Graynee



Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gon is precious, Light Angst, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, killua deserves unconditional love 2020, killugon week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee
Summary: Killua doesn’t think he deserves Gon’s love. Gon proves him wrong.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413
Kudos: 86





	precious

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last entry for killugon week 2020. It’s been really fun, and I great way for me to practice writing fanfic!   
> Thank you to everyone that’s been reading!

Killua doesn’t known how he ended up so lucky.

He’d saved his sister, defied his brother, and finally carved out a life worth living.

And of course, there was Gon.

Oh, _Gon_.

For whatever reason, he had seen something in his wretchedness and chosen him.

Gon, who was light. Gon, who drew people in like flies to honey.

He doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve Gon. He doesn’t deserve to be here right now, wrapped in his strong arms, back pressed to his chest.

“Gon.”

Gon picks his head up from Killua’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” He rasps, voice scratchy with sleep. His hot breath tickles Killua’s ear, and he shudders.

“Why me?” Killua asks, voice small.

“What?”

“You could have had anyone...so why me?”

For a few moments Gon is quiet.

“Because you’re the only one I want, you always have been...Is that really so hard to believe?”

Tears prick the corners of Killua’s eyes, and he turns to capture Gon’s lips in a kiss.

_You really are light, Gon._


End file.
